The Warrior of the Sea
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Gladius is a former ranger, cut down alongside his brother, Talion. When both brothers are resurrected by spirts from beyond the grave, it begins a legend.. But will the legend be of a brave warrior, or a terror corrupted by the same evil he sought to destroy? Rated t for violence, death and light cursing updated every Friday besides the 21 but after that. 1000 word chapter on hold
1. The Ranger and the Elf

Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Lord of the Rings. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Lord of the Rings. J. R. R Tolkien and Middle Earth Enterprises do.

Gladius raised his sword before stabbing through the Uruk warrior charging him, the black haired, brown eyed ranger turned and cut down another before kicking the body to the side.

"Blasted creatures, brother, I fear we will not last very long against this army!" He turned to see his brother Talion slice through another Uruk with his son Dirhael.

"We cannot keep fighting or the Uruks will overwhelm the wall of Gandor!"

The ranger shouted back as Gladius turned and cut down another Uruk with his blade before kicking another over the wall, he peered down to see dozens, possibly hundreds of Uruks climbing up the wall as he turned only to be clubbed to the ground by one Uruk before the soldier raised his sword to end the man's life before another hand stopped him, knocking the creature to the floor.

"No, you fool, the Hand of Sauron wants them alive for the ritual…. But he didn't say they had to be awake."

The Man said as he raised his mace and knocked the last of the consciousness from the ranger.

Gladius awoke to the sound of two figures talking, he could feel that a blade had been dragged along his neck.

'How am I still among the living within this realm?' Gladius thought as he was about to rise when the figures began to speak up once more.

"You possessed the ranger, my liege? I would think we would find more suitable vessels along the dozens of corpses carpeting the walls."

"Arcum, these warriors will be our allies in our quest, I don't question that more suitable bodies remain but there are none more suited to our tasks then these rangers."

"As your words imply, my liege." Gladius rose to his feet.

"How do I still draw breath? Last, I thought, death had embraced me…. Brother!" The ranger ran to his brother as he looked at the two spirts.

"Who are you and how are we defying death after our throats were cut like strings?"

"I am Arcum, I cannot disclose the identity of my companion here, we must leave before more Uruks arrive." Gladius looked at his sibling before nodding.

"Fine then, I'm going to cut down every Uruk I can find, they shall pay for every man they killed here, every drop of blood with all of their blood." The undead ranger and wraith began to walk away as Gladius took one last look at Talion.

"That is one way to handle this situation, the other…. Is unorthodox."

"And what, pray tell, is that, my brother will no doubt want to collect the head of whoever slayed his wife and son, and we need to draw out the army's leaders anyway." Arcum scratched his chin as the two stopped at a cliff and Gladius looked down at least 2 dozen Uruks below them.

"The Uruks are savage beasts but their also mindless, their chain of command can be cut…. Or corrupted like a rusted sword." Gladius looked at the elven spirt.

"Your suggesting we try and recruit these monsters to our side? I highly doubt we possess the abilities to do that without much difficulty."

"RANGER, I'LL DINE ON YOUR BONES WHEN I'M DONE TEARING THEM TO SHREDS!" Gladius turned to see 6 or so Uruks behind him.

"You want me to corrupt them into an army?" Gladius asked as he pulled his sword off his back and readied himself for a battle.

"See if you can make sure one or two of them survive, I can see if we can bend them to our will." Gladius nodded and parried the blow of one Uruk while elbowing another and pushing him away.

'Six of them means they're be able to outmaneuver and tire me out if I don't cut a few of them down first.'

Gladius thought as he parried another blow while backpedaling and then lashing out with a slash that cut one Uruk down while he stepped backwards and allowed the momentum from the blow of another Uruk to carry the warrior over the cliff to his death.

"Come on, you beasts, I'll cut you down like a plague!"

The four Uruks charged as Gladius cut another down as he parried the strike from his club before turning dodging the strike from the other soldier as the Uruk cut down his comrade, leaving the 2 remaining Uruks on the battlefield.

'Now, Gladius, focus your mind on bending their will to yours!' Arcum cried out loud as Gladius turned and parried the blows before responding.

'How? I am not familiar with spell casting!' He jumped back as another blow was thrown his way.

'Close your eyes and concentrate.' Gladius nodded and allowed the wraith to guide him as he extended his hand and the two Uruks screamed as Arcum forced his way through their minds like a shroud as their eyes blazed blue.

'If we can recruit enough Uruks, you and your sibling can destroy Sauron's forces…. But our path must like separate from them for now, we should gather or exterminate as many Uruks as we can find.' Gladius stood on the cliff edge.

"Lead the way Arcum, our quest for vengeance starts with Sauron's army's fall."

Author notes

 **Ok, this story is going to be within its own cannon, the same events from the game and movies will still happen but events will happen differently than in the game.** **also, I know the chapter is short but the next one will be longer, I am not the best at first chapters. Next chapter will be on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S, I am going to try my best with the grammar but don't expect Shakespeare like most things associated with this franchise and the names are the best I could do…. Also, I'll explain Gladius's and Arcum's powers as they are used.**


	2. Rising Tide

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Lord of the Rings. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Lord of the Rings. J. R. R Tolkien and Middle Earth Enterprises do.**

"And what, brother, have you been up to while I hunted for a clue to the Black Hand of Sauron?" Talion asked as he turned to see his brother with 20 Uruk soldiers, half of which held crossbows in their hands and the other half, swords.

"Only gathering support for when we find the Black Hand. How goes your and Celebrimbor's plan?" Gladius asked as he followed his brother into the camp.

"Your siding with the beasts who slew our companions? Who gutted my wife and son, brother?" Arcum appeared by Gladius's side.

"We must side with the lesser of two evils in times of vengeance, Talion, 1000 blades cut deeper than 2 alone will." Talion walked further into the camp, ignoring the duo as Gladius turned to the elven spirt.

"He will come to see the light. But he is right in a way, Arcum, we must see the head of the beast if we are to cut it off… Or command said beast." Arcum nodded and vanished as Gladius and the Uruk soldiers followed Talion into the camp.

"I hear something, my lord." One of the Uruks said as Gladius paused, ahead of him was his brother, talking a Uruk roped to a post.

"Ah, brother, I see your methods are proving as effective as mine." Gladius ignored his brother's glare and looked at the Uruk.

"And who might you be?" The Uruk turned his head.

"Ratbag, your blasted sibling wants to spill my blood onto the ground, but I can…. Wait, you're the ranger the boys were talking about! The man who commands Uruks like a war chief."

"It depends on how you look at it, I suppose, you know who commands Sauron's armies?" Ratbag shook his head.

"No, but I can get you the claws who hold his warrior's leash, the Tower of Sauron." Gladius turned to his brother.

"One moment." Talion's eyes held anger as his brother and him walked away as the Uruks formed a circle around Ratbag.

"I say we keep him alive, spilling his blood doesn't benefit us, but getting him to spill secrets? We could cut the Dark Lord's army in half." Gladius stated.

"I only desire the blood of the killers of my family, brother, let others dirty their hands with Sauron's blood."

"Brother, you and I have different methods and possibly a different goal but we cannot ignore the suffering, our duty was to protect the Black Gate from Sauron, help the blasted Uruk, he is no danger besides his sliver tongue." Talion thought it over in his head before turning around.

"If we help him, he has to lead us to the Black Hand." Gladius nodded and walked towards the edge of the camp as Talion could see that his Uruks had cut Ratbag free.

"Now, if your excuse me, brother, I have another camp to hit and more Uruks to recruit, I already have 50 or more under my banner." Ratbag watched the man walk out as the 20 Uruks followed him.

"He's going to rule an army soon. Uruks resect strength." Talion's sword was at his neck.

"If you value your life, you will not tell a word of this to anyone." Ratbag nodded.

"I swear…. But your brother is headed towards the same camp that has the captain we need to kill."

(Uruk encampment, 1 mile away)

Gladius stabbed through an another Uruk before kicking the soldier to the side and turning to control another Uruk who aimed his crossbow at him.

'Obey me!' Arcum yelled in his head as the Uruk became controlled by Gladius as his Uruks cut down 3 more.

The floor was covered in dozens of dead Uruks as 2 of his Uruks hauled 4 captured Uruks to him as he placed his hands on 2 of their heads and controlled them them before moving towards the other pair and doing the same to them as well.

"This camp is the last one besides Goroth's, your brother may not have spilled his blood." Arcum said as Gladius finished with the process of turning the Uruks into more soldiers for him.

"No, those cries we heard before our attack was Goroth's, my brother's blade was at work…. But we still reap the spoils of war…" Gladius said as he turned to see 80 Uruk soldiers armed with swords, spears, shields and crossbows around him.

"What of Ratbag? Your brother only helps our puppet because it benefits us." Arcum said as the elven spirt walked with Gladius.

"We will help him because he will help us, a beast does not always need to be tamed, sometimes just pointed at the right target."

"You are expecting the others to accept him?"

"Only until someone stronger comes into play…. But what of the other Elven spirt that walks within my brother? You said you have not much to say about him…." Arcum nodded.

"He will speak in time…. If we are to oppose Sauron's army, we must control or wipe out the leaders of it…"

"Our brother will find a warrior who will find a suitable target, trouble always seems to find him, for now…. We need to find Ratbag and help him while my brother focuses on the past." He turned to his Uruks.

"Await my word and set up camp here, we will attack the captains at dawn." The Uruks nodded and began to set up camp as Gladius raced through the wasteland.

"Why do I have the feeling the fool is in peril?" The undead ranger groaned.

Author notes

 **Ok, for those who are going to ask, Gladius is going to be paired with Lithariel, the girl from the second half of the game. Also, I will start making the chapters longer but for 3 more chapters, the chapters will be 1000 words. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Spining a web

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Lord of the Rings. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Lord of the Rings. J. R. R Tolkien and Middle Earth Enterprises do.**

Gladius and two of his defender Uruks found Ratbag as he was busy stealing a knife from a dead Uruk.

"I'm going to guess my brother was here?" Ratbag nodded as one of the defenders kicked a sword to Ratbag.

"What happened?" Ratbag nervously smiled before speaking.

"Well… I went to go tell the Warchief that the captain that was his bodyguard was dead, he turns around…" Gladius sighed and brought a hand to his face.

"Twins, right?" Ratbag nodded as one of the Uruks muttered something to Gladius who nodded.

"My troops are coming, unless you want to watch my raise an army and kill Uruks, I suggest you run for now…. Unless secretly you're a great warrior."

"As long as it's the war chief, I could care less, good luck, ranger!" The Uruk said as he ran for cover.

Arcum appeared as 50 regular Uruks with swords marched towards the base with 30 archer and defender Uruks followed them.

"Your amassing a great deal of Uruks, your planning something…" Gladius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"My brother only desires revenge, like I said before, we need to think grander in scale…. The dark lord is weakened…." Arcum's ghostly eyes widened.

"Your suggesting war with Sauron? Even if he doesn't walk the mortal world, his forces and grip are too strong for a head on confrontation." Gladius smiled as he could hear his Uruks clashing with those of the War chief's.

"I have a plan for that and the Uruks here are only to distract the Warchief…. Let me show you part of that plan."

Gladius began to walk the other way with his two defenders, he barely looked over his shoulder to see his Uruks ripping into the War chief's.

"His forces will be diminished within 10 minutes." The undead ranger said as he rested his sword against his shoulder.

(10 minutes later, Gladius's Uruk camp)

Gladius didn't ask why there was grog in the camp, he simply guessed his Uruks had stolen batch during their raid as they also brought in batter Uruks, both from Gladius's slowly expanding army and ones dragged in from their battle at the fortress.

"Bring them to a cell, I'll deal with them, I have a bug to find." Gladius said with a nod of his head as Arcum reappeared.

"What does an insect have to do with opposing Sauron?" Gladius smiled as he looked at his gloved hand.

"For an army, you need more then common foot soldiers, we also need beasts…. And I know one such type that hates Sauron as much as the Elves.

"And who is this…. Bug?" Gladius smiled as he looked at the ground.

"Oh, she's been listening this whole time, I just need to find…. There." Gladius grabbed at the ground as Arcum reappeared.

"What could possibly be spying upon us besides Uruk? Your brother is no doubt carving a path of death through Mordor, something I'd thought you'd be ecstatic to do." Gladius chuckled.

"No, we build up our forces and then strike, Ratbag even said the problem is the War chiefs, my brother can handle them, we need to worry about our strength. And besides, your forgetting the beasts of Mordor have very long reach…"

He hauled up a snapping Ungol as the hand size spider jabbed at him only for its blows to bounce off Gladius's sword.

"You wish to enlist the spiders?" Gladius pinned the spider to the table with the hilt of his sword.

"Their reporting to their queen I've seen them everywhere we go, and that means they know all that occurs in Mordor…. That means that a certain spider queen is aware of our actions.

"Shelob…" Gladius nodded and smiled.

"All rangers know of Ungoliant, if the offspring of her decedents are returning to Mordor, it still means she is just settling in…. And not yet ready to be confronted." Gladius turned to his 500 Uruks and frowned.

"She'll kill them all before I even manage to talk to her, I'll send them off to get more recruits then, no use having soldiers without a task for them." Gladius said as he looked at the spider who had stopped trying to escape to listen.

"How do we find Shelob?" Both wraith and undead ranger looked at the spider before Gladius removed his sword from it's back.

"We simply need the right bait, and I know how to find Shelob…." Arcum sighed before looking at his host.

"And what of Mordor, of the war chiefs?" Gladius looked at the spirt.

"My brother will handle them, it will help him to blow off steam, our army is going to need beasts for war and for transport…. The war must come before the saving of the lands…. And my plan doesn't simply stop at revenge unlike my sibling."

Gladius noticed the spider run off as Arcum watched it as well.

"We could go catch our bait then before it informs our quarry." Gladius nodded, told one of the Uruks what to do and ran off after the spider as it scurried away as fast as its 8 legs could carry it.

'Your fast, you pest, but not fast enough.' Arcum spoke to the ranger though their link.

'We should have brought a few Uruk at least in case she hungers for blood.' Gladius squashed the idea with a simple question.

'And where would it leave us, with two Uruk dead and her hungry for our deaths, we need to show the great spiders that Sauron is not the only one to fear…. And that will be for another part of my plan.'

Author notes

 **Ok, this is one of the last 1000- word chapters, this story doesn't entirely follow the game to the letter but Gladius is going to have an army of Uruks at the end of the game arc. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Also, yes, Gladius is planning bigger things… his ambitions and such require a lot though… And before you ask, he knows about Shelob because of tales from around Mordor.**


End file.
